Hats off to Ed
by dream18writer
Summary: This will be a series of unrelated short stories about Double D revealing what is under his hat. I hope you like them. (Sorry for the bad title.)(feel free to leave a review.)
1. Chapter 1: Cancer

**Author's Note:** _I hope I get everything right and accurate in this one. Cancer is not a subject I like to go into, so I am not positive everything I read online is right. I am pretty sure though. I hope you like it and it is right._

 **End of Author's Note**

* * *

It was just another morning in the cul-de-sac. All the kids were out and about playing around having fun awhile the two scammers Ed and Eddy went to grab their sock head friend Double D. Since the event of Eddy's big brother the three have not had a need to really want to do any scems but every now and then Eddy just couldn't resist and this was one of those times. He was so excited to do it and to get a few extra quarters, if it worked, that he didn't bother knocking on Double D's door. Instead he burst through the door and ran to his room. To his surprised no one was home.

"Hey…" Eddy said looking around Double D's room. "...Where's Double D?"

Ed came in a looked around. "Maybe he was abducted by the alien mutants hamsters." He said in a somewhat panic.

"Don't be stupid Ed." Eddy said looking around for a clue. "You know he does this sometimes. But where does he go?" Eddy had to stop and think.

It was true that sometimes Double D would disappear on some days and sometimes he would be gone for more then one day. Sometimes Double D will explain it was to visit family or spend time with his parents but other times he would avoid the question entirely. Eddy found this irritating but one thing he learned about his friend is that if he doesn't want to answer something he won't and almost nothing will change that. This time however he was determined to figure out where Double D has been going.

"Come on Ed. Operation find sock head is a-go." He said running out of the room leaving Ed just standing there in the room. Eddy looked in and waited for Ed to follow but when he didn't Eddy grabbed his jacket and pulled him. "Come on lunk-head."

The first stop in their investigation was Jimmy and Sarah. Since Double D and Jimmy had many similarities and interests Double D would often visit the two if Ed and Eddy were not around. Good thing Sarah liked Double D or that may have caused a few problems in her friendships.

"Hey, do you know where Double D is?" Eddy said to the two of them as they were playing with their dolls.

"NO!" Sarah said showing no interest in the appearance of the two idiots.

Eddy then pushed Sarah out of the way and grabbed Jimmy. "What about you? Any ideas?"

"Last time I saw him was last night. He was giving me tips on growing my garden but he left really early to go home." Jimmy explained. "Said something about needing to wake up early."

"So you haven't seen him at all today?" Eddy said.

"No! Now go!" Sarah said pointed in the opposite direction.

Ed and Eddy left in search for more information. As they looked around they heard the familiar sounds of Kevin's bike coming up right behind them. He ran right into Eddy and caused him to be under the bike. Kevin then stopped.

"Hey dork! Watch where you're going!" He said to the crushed Eddy.

"Ed...help." He said in pain under the bike.

"'Okey-dokey Eddy." With that Ed lift the bike with no problem with Kevin still on it. Eddy got out and got right back up.

"Hey dork, put me down!" Kevin yelled.

Ed paused and then said, "OK." He released his hand and caused the bike to fall and get damaged.

"Hey!" Kevin said grabbed onto Ed's shirt. "What'd you do for?"

"You said to put you down so I did." Ed said simply in his usually tone.

"Why...You…" Kevin said ready to punch Ed's light out.

"Wait Kevin! Do you know where Double D is today?" Kevin stopped his punch and looked at Eddy.

"No." He said in a cool tone. "But he needs to return some things I lent him a few days ago. If you see him tell him I want them back."

"Sure. Whatever." Eddy said not really paying attention.

"Later dorks." Kevin said riding off on his now damaged bike.

Eddy was now getting furious. Not only was the smart guy nowhere to be found but now he has to do a favor for Kevin. Worse part was that Eddy forgot the great scam he came up with. Eddy swear the minute he found Double D he would make him pay for it.

Upon walking around to calm himself he came across Jonny doing something or other with his wood pal Plank. They didn't know what Jonny was doing all they knew was that he was sitting in a tree. He just sat there humming and moving his legs when he noticed Ed and Eddy.

"Hey guys. Where did Double D go?" He asked jumping down from the tree.

"That's what we'd like to know." Eddy said seriously annoyed.

"I saw him leave with his parents this morning." He said. "It was before the sun even came up."

"Before morning? What on earth is sock head doing?" Eddy was really curious now. With his confusion he walked off. Ed naturally followed him.

After a long while Eddy finally gave up for the day. He and Ed went by Double D's house one more time to see if he was home yet. No luck. He was still gone. For the remainder of the day they just sat around and did nothing till it was time for bed.

For the next few days Ed and Eddy would visit Double D's house to see if he was home but each time he was not there. By this point the other kids began to wonder where he was too. It was true he disappeared every now and then but never for this long.

"Where has Double D gone Eddy?" Nazz asked for the other kids.

"Not sure." Eddy said not really knowing what to say. This was one of the few moments in his life he began to worry about his friend.

Because of Double D's disappearance the other kids didn't really know what to do too. Jimmy was really worried and this caused Sarah to worry. Kevin still wanted his thing but also wondered where the smart guy who he could often depend on went. Nazz worried for him as a friend. Jonny was not that worried but more curious. Rolf didn't pay much mind to it but this was mainly because he was busy with his own things at home and knew very little of what was going on.

The cul-de-sac got quiet for awhile. No kid knew how to act or what to do. They all in their own way were missing the lovable geek.

Then one day just past noon a car pulled up to Double D's home. There all the kids watch with curiosity. The door opened and a thin leg came out. Soon the rest of the body did and it revealed to be Double D. He waved to his parents and they drove away.

The kids ran to Double D in relief. They had so many questions on where he was and why he was gone for so long, but Double D did not answer. Instead he walked quietly to his home, went inside, closed and locked the door, and stayed there for the remainder of the day.

The others were now really worried. Double D may have been quiet but he never acted like this. There must have been something big going on to make him act like this. That was when they all began to force Eddy and Ed to figure out what was wrong.

"Why should I? He might tell us when he wants." Eddy said. "Just leave him alone. He might be tired from his trip." In all truth Eddy too wanted to barge in and get answers but he was still Double D's friend and knew something was up and they shouldn't bother him right now. At least not today. "Tell you what if sock head don't come out by tomorrow I will find out what is wrong then?" The other kids agreed and went home to wait for the following day.

Early the next day each of the cul-de-sac kids woke up and found that on each of their doors was a note from Double D.

"Hello friends,

I am sorry for disappearing like that and I am sorry if I have worried you but I can assure you I am fine. Since I know you all want an explanation on what happened to me I will tell you. If you want to know please come to my house at 3 o'clock.

Sincerely, Edd"

Every kid was curious and couldnt wait till three. Many of them even began to theorize what he would say. Some thought family, others thought he went to some kind of convention. There was also the theory of a college tour because he was so smart or even a sporting event, planned by his parents to make him tougher. They wouldn't know the real answer until three though.

Ed and Eddy however did not wait and went to Double D's house the moment they got the letters. They banged on the door and very soon were greeted by their friend.

"Oh Hello Eddy, Ed. What may I do for you?" Double D said politely.

"You have some explaining to do!" Eddy said angrily holding up the note.

"I told you I will explain everything at three but right now I am getting ready, so I am sorry to say I must see you out. Bye." With that Double D closed the door and locked it again.

"Double Sock head! Get out here now and answer me!" Eddy said pounding at the door with all his might. There was no answer. "Ed." He said expecting Ed to know what he is about to say while pointing at the door.

"No can do Eddy. If my mom founds out I broke a door again I will be punished." He said refusing to do anything. Eddy was aggravated but he had to accept the fact he had to wait till three like everyone else but he was not leaving the door step. He and Ed just sat there till the time came.

Just before 3 o'clock the kids began to show up to Double D's house and waited in front of the door just waiting for Double D to open the door. Each minute seemed to take forever. The others were whispering to each other and checking the time every minute. Finally the clock struck three and Double D immediately opened the door.

"Come on in my friends." He said showing them into his home.

Since most of them have been to Double D's house at least once or twice they all took off their shoes at the door. Double D's even had many pairs of slippers for each of them. When they walked in they were surprised to see there was food and drinks set out for them. It almost seemed like a party but since it was Double D the other kids got confused.

"Please enjoy. My parents made sure to set up everything perfectly." He said.

The kids did but they were a little uneasy about it. There was definitely something going on but no one knew what it was. They took the drinks and ate the foods and began to mingle with each other. Most of the talking was about how weird Double D was. Finally Double D's got in front of everyone after they all ate a bit.

"My friends, there is something I wish to share with you." He said getting everyone's attention. "Ed and Eddy might have an idea about this already but it is time I explain everything to them and you." Double D slowly went to his hat and took it off revealing a completely bald head with a few birthmarks. The other kids were completely stunned that he took off his head.

"What is the deal Double D?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. Like what is it? Nazz said.

"You see my friends for awhile now I have had cancer." He said causing everyone to gasped.

"Oh no!" Sarah said.

"It that true?" Jimmy said near in tears by the news.

"You must be pulling our legs." Kevin announced.

"It is true. Because of it I wear this hat to cover my bald head showing I was in treatment. Also you may have noticed my parent or rarely home. That is because they work overtime at work to pay for all of it. I am eternally grateful for them for it too." Double D said thanking his parents.

"But if that is true why don't you seem sad." Jonny said.

"Actually my latest visit showed that I am now in complete remission." Double D said excitedly. The other kids however looked a bit confused. "That means there are no signs of cancer cells in my body anymore." To this all the kids smiled and cheer.

"So you will be ok." Sarah said happily.

"Yes I should be." Double D said.

"That is so awesome!" Nazz said going in for a huge. This caused Double D to turn bright red.

"That's cool." Kevin said smiling.

In all the cheers and congratulations Double D noticed Eddy who looked at him still stunned. He was not cheering or even smiling. He did look like he was about to cry though. Ed on the other hand was crying and looked to be holding himself back from running in and crushing Double D in a hug. After a few seconds however he caved in.

"Oh Double D! I am so happy your ok." Double D was getting crushed by his hug but he was happy his friend cared.

Slowly Eddy come up and asked, "Why didn't you tell any of us? You didn't even tell me or Ed. Your best friends."

"I am sorry Eddy. I just didn't want to worry anyone with my problems. I hope you understand?" Double D said feeling a bit guilty that he kept this big secret from everyone.

Eddy got up to him and slapped him. "Don't do that again. We are your friends and we deserve to know if our friend is in trouble or sick." Eddy was crying when he said this. "From now on if something like that happens tell us." The other kids agreed.

"We could have helped you man." Kevin said.

"Nana could make her special stew." Rolf said.

"We could have been nicer to you." Sarah said.

"Or made you more comfortable." Jimmy said.

"We care for you. You shouldn't carry a burden like that yourself." Nazz said.

Double D listened as his friends said all this and began to cry. He was so happy to have friends as great as them. "OK. I will." He said wiping the tears from his eyes.

Everyone was happy and cheered. "Now let's get this party started." Eddy said pulling out a music player and playing song to dance too.

For the rest of the day the kids partied to celebrate Double D's remission and secretly they all hoped he would not have any more problems from now on.


	2. Chapter 2: Scar

It was just your normal day in Peach Creek Jr. High for a curtain brainy boy. He went from class to class enjoying every minute he was able to learn something new. He wished all his friends could understand it to but they didn't and would often tease him for.

"Hey Double nerd. What's happen'n?" Said Kevin. A sort of friend. He would talk to Double D often but most of it was to get help or small chat. Still he was one of his friends.

"Not much Kevin. Have you seen Ed and Eddy? It is time for science class." Double D said.

"Nope." Kevin said calmly and bluntly.

"Well, I appreciate you taking the time to answer." Double D said running off to find his friends before they were late.

Just then the bell rang and Double D still couldn't find his scamming friends. "Drat. Curse those two in their unwillingness to learn." With that he ran to his class and to his surprise Ed and Eddy were in class and by the looks of it they were there the whole time.

"Hey Double D. What took ya?" Eddy said.

"Tis tis. Double D is late." Ed said giggling along with Eddy.

Double D was not happy about this but he explained what happened to the teacher and since this was a very rare occurance Double D was not punished this time but was given a warning. He sat at his desk that was in between his two friends and took out his notes.

As the class went on he swear he felt something on his head. He would try to find out what it was but there was nothing. After a few minutes he became annoyed and finally noticed that Eddy was smirking and giggling while looking away from Double D. Now Double D was on alert expecting the worse of what his friend was thinking. Suddenly he felt a slight tug at the top of his head and he reacting immediately.

"Would you stop that?" He said to Eddy.

"What. I wasn't doing anything." Eddy said innocently.

"I'm sure." Double D said in doubt.

"Anyway why don't you just take off your hat every now and then?" Eddy asked heading towards Double D's hat again.

Double D covered his hat again to stop him. "I will not and you know why." Double D said.

"No I don't. I might know wants under there but I don't know why you refuse to show anyone. It's not like it is a big deal." Eddy said.

"Maybe not to you but to me it is a very big deal." Double D said in protest.

"Whatever." Eddy said like he didn't care anymore but unknown to Double D, Eddy was coming up with a plan for a big reveal. He was so proud of his plan he couldn't help but snicker. Double D, who heard his snicker, got an uneasy feeling.

The very last class for the group of kids was gym and to Double D's terror it was dodge ball week. He shivered and shook as his fellow classmates got ready. Kevin looked hyped to play. Rolf did as well since this was one of the few games he understood the rules too. However to everyone's horror the Kanker sister were also ready to play. They loved throwing the balls and causing the other kids to suffer. They also loved to aim at their so called boyfriends, the Ed's.

"Hey Ed-dy." Lee Kanker said. "Ready to play ball?" She said in a threatening manner. The other two laughed and giggled.

Eddy was quite nervous but him being Eddy had a plan to save his skin and get his plan accomplished. "Actually I have a favor to ask you." He said shaking like a Chihuahua.

"I will listen for a kiss." She said puckering her lips ready to kiss him.

"Trust me. This is too good to pass up. Mainly for your sister Marie." Eddy said trying to sound convincing.

"Me?" Marie said in a bit of shock.

"Yep. Listen up and tell me what you think." Eddy said.

Marie Kanker and her sisters huddled around and listened to Eddy's plan. Marie was loving the plan and couldn't help but smile. The other Kankers joined her in her delight.

"Oh. I like that. Let's do it." Marie said ready to get the plan going.

Just then the whistle sounded and they had to line up to pick teams. Kevin and Lee were team captains. Kevin's team consisted of Rolf, Sarah, jimmy and May. Lee's team was Marie, Ed, Double D and Eddy. Double D hated this team and to be honest Eddy didn't like it either but it was all apart of his plan. When both teams were ready the whistle sounded and the game began.

At first it seemed like a regular game. Double D and jimmy hide in the back of their teams. Sarah protecting Jimmy and taking down anyone who tried to get him. Double D hiding behind Ed for protection and Ed just stood there not doing anything. Finally Ed was hit and he was out. Now the remaining people were May, Lee, Marie, Eddy and Double D.

Double D shook as he noticed May coming closer to him. He tried to step back but when he looked behind him Lee and Marie were right behind him stopping him in his tracks. All three of them had balls in their hands ready to strike.

"What are you doing?" Double D said scared. "We are on the same team."

"We know. We are going after May silly." Marie said lowering her ball to show she meant it.

"But that doesn't mean we might miss." Lee said laughing at her joke.

This caused Double to panic. His began to shake vigorously. Finally after seeing all the people around him and the three balls seemingly aimed at him he slowly moved his hands to his hat. He ducked his head a bit and began to crouch down to protect himself. He was now huddled in a tight ball grabbing hard on his hat. Suddenly out of nowhere Eddy swooped in and stole his hat right out of his grasp. Just then he looked up and everyone saw exactly what was under his hat.

Underneath was a large scar seemed to take up quite a bit of his head. He did have hair but it was quite short so the scar was easily seen. Many people gasp in shock. This included the Kanker sisters who didn't know what to think. Quietly Ed and even Kevin were thinking it looked cool or awesome. No one expected that to be under his hat.

"Oh no." Double D said shaking even harder now. "Don't look at me. Don't...Don't…" Just then he burst out into tears and ran out of the gym leaving everyone dumbfounded.

Meanwhile Eddy didn't notice the situation and was laughing his head off by the fact his plan works. Just when he finally stopped laughing and looked at the other kids he saw every last one of them looking at him with disapproving looks.

"What did you do that for man?" Kevin said marching up to him and grabbing his collar ready to punch him.

"Yeah. I mean Double D looked really hurt." Nazz said with her hands on her hips.

"You were so mean." Jimmy said.

"What? It's not like it is a big deal. It's just a scar." Eddy said confused on why everyone was upset at him.

"Maybe to us but it looks like it is a huge deal to him. He just ran off crying." Nazz said feeling sorry for Double D.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Sarah said jumping on Eddy and screaming right in his face.

"Hey..." He shoved her off. "...How was I supposed to know he would act like that."

"Your his friend right?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. He even told us he didn't want to reveal what was under there." Nazz said. "I would think he would have told you too."

"He may have." Eddy said not wanting to admit he did know that was his wish.

Just then Eddy got a feeling someone was glaring at him. He looked at the Kankers and saw it was Marie Kanker. She ran to him red with rage and grabbed him and yelled, "You knew!" She was furious. "Because of you he might hate me now! Because of you my boyfriend is hurt real bad!" She dropped him.

"I can't believe you used us like that." Lee said.

"We would never gone that far if we knew Double D would react like that." May said.

Many of the kids doubted what they said were true but that was not important.

"You need to go and apologize." Nazz said.

"Right." He said sarcastically. "I don't even know where he went."

"He might be in the science lab." Jimmy said. Since Jimmy and him hung out every now and then he had a bit of an idea on where Double D would go if he was upset. It may not be right but it was a start.

"OK. OK. Fine. I will go and apologize." With that Eddy walked off to find his sad friend.

Eddy first went to the science lab but Double D was not there. Eddy figured as much. Who goes to the science lab when they are upset? He then remembered it was Double D so it was a possibility. He then walked around the school and still couldn't find him. Finally he found Double D just when he was about to leave the school and he had another hat on. He probably got it from his locker.

"Hey, Double D." Eddy yelled.

Double D turned around with swollen red eyes. He was still crying. He wiped the tears away and said, "What do you want?"

"Look, I am sorry I went against your wish and took your at off but I really don't see the point of hiding the scar." Eddy said.

"You wouldn't." Double D bluntly said.

They both grow silent but that was quickly interrupted by the final bell. Many of the kids came out off the class room and walked to the front doors but the cul de sac kids stayed hidden behind a corner and watched.

"So...uhm...I was wondering. How exactly did you get the scar?" Eddy said wanting to know why this scar was a big deal.

Double D looked at him and sighed. "I guess there is no need to hide it anymore." He then began to explained exactly what happened. As it turns out it was a very traumatic event that sent him to the hospital. One day at his preschool, before moving to the cul de sac, all the kids were running around playing dodge ball. He was hit and due to the hit he fell on something that severely injured his head. Because of the impact and how sudden it was Double D didn't remember everything but he knew dodge ball and being hit with the ball caused it. Since then he has been scared of getting hit with a ball again. The reason why he didn't want anyone to see the scar was because it would then remind him about the incident if anyone asked. It also didn't really look to good either.

"Wow. That is tough." Eddy said once Double D finished his story. "I am sorry I did that. I should have listened to you."

Double D looked at Eddy and saw that he really did mean it. "It is ok. I should have explained that to you from the beginning."

"So...we still friends." Eddy said hoping his actions didn't cause the loss of one of his best friends.

"Of course." Double D said. He then reached out his hand and the two shook on it.

Just then all the other kids run up and cheered. They were happy they made up and that Double D forgave him. The Kankers even came up and apologized for being part of the plan. This surprised everyone but Double D forgave them. After all was settled they all went home.


	3. Chapter 3: Mohawk

**Author's Note:** _Well I was asked to make this one. Definitely was not my first thought of what was under the hat but I found it interesting so I wrote it. Not sure how it turned out but I hope you like it._

 **End of Author's Note**

* * *

It was your usual day or mostly usual day in the cul de sac. Right off the back everyone there noticed there was no Ed or Eddy. When they asked Double D he said they were grounded for one reason or another and where at home in their rooms. The others had nothing to complain about. Now they were able to play without any trouble.

After a while Jimmy ended up asking a very random question to Sarah. "Sarah, do you know what is under Double D's hat?"

Sarah looked at him with confusion. "No but I don't really care."

"Well, I was just wondering since we have never seen what is under there." Jimmy pointed out.

Sarah now was thinking hard about it. She was trying to remember a time he did reveal it. She remembered hearing her brother talk about how 'cool' it was but not exactly what it was. After thinking about it she too got a bit curious about what was under there.

"You know Jimmy you're right. What is under there?" Sarah said trying to think of what was under there. In the end they both stopped what they were doing and thought about it. Just then Nazz and Kevin noticed them and walked up.

"Hey dudes. What's going on?" Nazz said as Kevin just stood there not caring.

"We're trying to think of what is under Double's hat." Sarah said.

"His hat?" Kevin said completely confused on why the two of them were thinking about that.

"Isn't it just hair?" Nazz said stating the most obvious answer.

"Can't be. My brother sometimes talks about it and it don't sound like it is just hair." Sarah said.

"Really?" Nazz said. She then began to think about what was under there too. "What do you think Kevin?"

"Bets me?" Kevin really couldn't care less about what was under the dork's hat.

"But aren't you curious on what he is hiding under there? He never shows anyone. That in itself is weird." Nazz said becoming really interested in the topic.

"Well, good luck figuring it out. I will see you later." Kevin said not wanting to be apart of this conversation anymore.

While he did that Jimmy, Sarah and Nazz continued to think. They were even a bit bothered that even though they were now friends Double D still hadn't revealed what he was hiding. He showed Ed and Eddy or a least accidently showed them but he will not show them. They thought no matter what was under there it couldn't be that bad. Eventually they decided to try and find out for themselves.

Their first plan and the one they thought would work was to get Nazz to encourage him to reveal it. Since it was obvious he liked Nazz like even other boy they figured it was foolproof.

Double was in his garage doing some scientific stuff that none of them knew. Nazz walked up and began the plan.

"Yeah Double D." She said twirling her hair in a nervous way.

Double D blushed. "Oh. Hi Nazz." He was indeed nervous by her being there. They then stood there not saying anything until Nazz spoke.

"So...I was wondering. Just what is under that hat of yours?" She said in an innocent way.

"Oh...uhm." Double D didn't know what to say. "If you don't mind I would prefer not to tell."

"Not even to me?" Nazz said giving him a puppy dog look.

Double D was flushed and as red as an apple. Meanwhile Jimmy and Sarah were in the distance watching everything. Jimmy was wondering if Nazz was having any luck but Sarah could tell she was not.

"Uhm...Nazz…" Double D said as he backed away from Nazz. Meanwhile she was reaching in to try and take the hat off.

"Come on Man. We are friends right?" She said still reaching over.

"Yes. I believe so, and as friends we should respect our personal boundaries." He said taking her hands and stopping them.

"But dude…" Just then she saw exactly what Double D was doing. Down on the table were many different bugs. And they were still alive and moving around on the table There were quite a few and some of them she didn't even recognize. "Dude! What are you doing?!" She said freaking out a bit.

"Classifying the different incested that frequent our yard." Double D said picking up a caterpillar. "It's very interesting."

"Right...well...I will be seeing you then." With that she rashed out of the garage not wanting to be anywhere near those bugs anymore.

"Sorry dudes. I do not like bugs and there were so many of them." Nazz said once she got to Jimmy and Sarah.

Jimmy and Sarah quickly forgave her since they knew just how much Nazz hated bugs. However now they had to think of another plan. Double D continued to study his bugs so Nazz couldn't go up and Jimmy wasn't very comfortable with bugs either, so this time Sarah would give it a try. She went up to him but instead of letting him know she snuck up behind him. Then just when she was about ready to jump on him and force the hat off he turned around.

"Oh. Hello Sarah." He said not noticing she was ready to literally attack him.

She quickly stood up straight and said, "Hey Double D. Say I have something to ask you." This time she was acting a bit like Nazz and acted cute.

"What may I help you with?" Double D said sitting in his chair ready to answer the question.

"What is under your hat?" She said bluntly.

"You too? Nazz just asked me." Double D said scratching his head.

"Really?" She said acting dumb. "I didn't know. I was just wondering since I have known you for some time now and you never showed me."

"And if you don't mind I would like to keep it that way. It is far too embarrassing. Besides hasn't Ed told you." Double D said expecting Sarah to know what was under there since her brother knows.

"He won't tell me. He mentions it but he hasn't told me exactly what is under there." Sarah said pouting a bit.

"At least he kept his promise to me. Now I don't mean to be rude but I am busy right now so I can't talk anymore." With that he got up and took the bugs with him. Probably was going to set them free.

Sarah went back to Jimmy and Nazz and told them what happened. At least they now knew why he is keeping it a secret. It is because it is too embarrassing. However that was not enough. They wanted to know exactly what was under there, not just why he keeps it hidden. But now they were out of plans. Double D was out and about and who knows when he would be back. They all figured it might be time to give up. They were disappointed by they accepted that and went home.

When Sarah went home she saw Double D there. Jimmy was still with her and saw him too. Instantly they hide and decided not to give up just yet. The question was what they should do now. After a minute Double D began to walk away and Jimmy instantly got a bit of courage and walked up to him.

"Uhm...Double D." Jimmy said a bit nervously.

"Let me guess. You want to know what is under my hat too." Double D said crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Yes. But I am really curious." Jimmy said with teary eyes.

"Jimmy, what is under there is embarrassing for me. I would really appreciate it if you and the others would accept that." Double D said putting his hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"But we are friends now. Even if it is embarrassing we will still be friends. I just wish you would trust us. I know we will accept you no matter what. We just want to know." Jimmy said trying his best to convince him.

"OH, Jimmy." Double D was beginning to feel a bit guilty. "Tell you what. As a sign of our friendship I will tell you what is under the hat but I will not show you."

"I guess that will work. Can Sarah know too?" Jimmy said pointing to Sarah who was still hiding.

"Sure." Double D said giving up on arguing with him.

"Yay! Sarah come here!" Jimmy was really happy. His smile was from ear to ear.

When Sarah got there Double D looked to the left then right to see if anyone else was around. He then pulled the two in close and was about to tell them when suddenly they heard Kevin's bike approaching. Then out of nowhere it appeared and Kevin and Nazz were on it. As it passed by them Kevin grabbed Double D's hat and it came straight off.

Underneath reveal a buzzed cut mohawks. It was not any mohawk either it was a dark orange mohawk. It wasn't spiky or anything but it did look a bit weird and out of place for Double D. At the sight Jimmy and Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow! What is with that?" Sarah said holding her stomach and laughing. She was even trying not to fall over.

"So that was the embarrassing secret?" Kevin said chuckling at the sight.

"Dude. I was not expecting that." Nazz said laughing as well.

Meanwhile Double D was looking at all of them and tears began to form in his eyes. "I knew this would happen." He then grabbed his hat, put it back on and ran home crying.

It took a few seconds but Jimmy and Sarah were able to calm down. After they thought about what happened Sarah got really mad.

"Why did you do that?" Sarah yelled to Kevin.

"You wanted to know what was under there and weren't having any luck so I helped." He said confused on why she was so angry.

"He was about to tell us! He said he wouldn't show us but would tell us. We were ok with that." She said.

"Really?" Nazz said in surprise.

Sarah calmed down. "Yeah. I would think if you asked he would have told you too. Probably wouldn't show you but still."

"Oh man. I feel so bad now." Nazz really was feeling bad. She now really wanted to apologize to him but there is no guarantee he would accept it.

Jimmy and Sarah saw how upset she was and went up to her and grabbed her hand. "Let's go." Jimmy said.

"We all should apologize." Sarah said. Then all three of them looked at Kevin. Kevin knew what they were saying and followed along.

They went to Double D's house and rang the doorbell. Nobody answered. They gave him a few minutes then they rang it again. They also knocked a few times. There was still no answer. They all knew the reason he wasn't answer. They did do something quite terrible to him so they expected this. However him not answering the door was not going to stop them from apologizing.

"Double D please come out!" Sarah yelled.

"We are so sorry dude!" Nazz said.

"Come on man!" Kevin said.

"Give us a chance." Jimmy said as loud as he could muster up.

After a few minutes they still heard nothing. They thought maybe he didn't hear and were about to yell again but then they heard a few locks clicking. After 3 clicks the door slowly opened to reveal a teary eyed Double D. He didn't open the door up all the way but it was enough.

"What do you want?" He said. It was obvious he didn't hear them before.

"Look…" Sarah began. "...I am sorry we laughed. It just was a bit surprising and honestly a little funny."

"And I am sorry for taking the hat off." Kevin said. "Didn't know you would cry about it."

"It was my idea to get Kevin to take it off and I am sorry. I should have left you alone after the first time." Nazz admitted.

Double D wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thank you."

Jimmy then stepped forward. "I am sorry also. We still would like to stay friends with you if you are ok with it."

Double D looked at all the guilty faces and said, "I would love too."

The four of them were happy but there was now one more question they just had to know.

"So…" Kevin said thinking of how to say it without sounding rude. "...How did your hair get that way?"

Double D blushed. "Actually this happens all the time. My parents are so busy to take me to get my hair cut so they do it themselves and as you saw they are not very good. They think they are but they are not and I don't have the heart to tell them. The color was also the failed attempt of my mother trying to dye my hair red."

The four of them looked at him is disbelieve. With how Double D was they couldn't believe his parents were the cause of the haircut. Double D swear he was not lying and since he had no reason to lie they believed him. They thought it was funny but they tried not to laugh. At least now they knew why it was embarrassing and why he tried to hide it. They even agreed to not share it with anyone else. It was the least they could do after forcing him to reveal. Double D was happy by this and for the rest of the day Double D answered and further questions they had until it was night.

"Well, Good night." Double D said to his friends as they left.

They waved good bye and say their own farewells. Then when they each got in bed they all remembered Double D's hair and laughed themselves to sleep.


End file.
